Sleeping
by Jachien
Summary: Kagome falls asleep in front of the TV instead of going back to the feudal era one night, and Inu Yasha comes to get her. ONESHOT. Short.


I don't own Inu Yasha. 

Ok. Note: I really like writing but I'm not very good at it. If you like one of my ideas and want to write it a different way or write it a whole $#!tload better. Go ahead. Send me the story number when you're done so I can read it. You don't even have to tell me you're doing it. **^.^**

**Sleeping**

Inu Yasha was sitting in front of the well fuming. His foot was twitching and he was fidgeting every few seconds. _Where is she? She said she'd be back before sunset._

Miroku walked into the clearing. "Inu Yasha, if you're that worried about her just go get her." 

Inu Yasha scoffed, "I'm NOT worried about her and I am NOT going to get her." 

"Fine, it's not like anyone has tied her up and is stopping her from coming here. I guess we'll just... " but Inu Yasha didn't hear the last of Miroku's words, he was already in the well. The monk smirked to himself and started back to the village. "He falls for it every time." 

*-* 

Inu Yasha bounded out of the well at top speed. _I'll just check on her._ But when he leaped up to the tree just outside her window, he could see that she wasn't in her room. He jumped to the window and let himself in. "Kagome?" he whispered. It was easily 10 o'clock at night, all the lights were out and the house was almost completely silent. The only sound was a very faint muffled talking coming from downstairs. 

Not smelling anything dangerous or harmful, Inu Yasha made his way slowly down the stairs. "Kagome?" he whispered again. Still no answer, but the muffled talking continued. He followed her scent to the living room and quietly slid open the door. 

Brightness blinded him for a second before he shielded his eyes and looked around. Well, there was the muffled talking, someone had left that glowing box on. Souta had showed him how to work it a few times, but he couldn't remember. What he did remember was that the box needed the string coming out the back of it to stay 'on'. He had just thought of it as some sort of umbilical cord and the box was feeding off of something behind the wall. He looked carefully at it as it lay on the floor. It didn't look special in any sort of way. Raising his arm high he brought his hand down and smoothly sliced the cord right off. The tv went blank. 

_Keh. That wasn't so hard._ He turned around with a smug expression on his face only to notice Kagome was right there. Sleeping on the couch. _She's gonna freeze down here without any blankets._ "Stupid girl" he mumbled to himself, "You're going to get yourself sick and you won't be able to visit me anymore." 

Retracting his claws a little, he walked over to the girl and scooped her up. _Don't need you getting sick again. I'm not sure if I can find all the cold remedy ingredients like before._ She looked amazingly fragile as he carried her up the stairs to her room. He whispered to her "Alright, you can stay the night, but we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Got that?" The sleeping Kagome continued to ignore him. Yeah, as if he was going to wake her up to start THAT argument. 

Pulling back the covers with his foot, he carefully placed her in her bed. She was obviously in a very deep sleep because she still hadn't moved or mumbled. She _was_ still breathing and her heart was still beating at a normal pace. He looked her over, she seemed fine. _Very fine!_ He shook his head. _Stop that!_ Noticing she still had her slippers on, he carefully pulled them off and tucked her feet under the covers. He moved her into the middle of the bed and finally pulled the covers the rest of the way over her and tucked her in. 

Realizing he still had a whole night ahead of him he placed himself on the end of the bed. His back was leaning against the wall and his legs were bent at the knees and protectively over Kagome's sleeping form. Pulling Tetseiga up beside him should he need it he settled himself in and was soon asleep as well. 

*-* 

The next morning, after Inu Yasha had finally dragged Kagome back to the feudal era, Mrs. Higurashi and her father sat at the table finishing up their breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi was fiddling with the camcorder she had. 

"You know honey, you can' keep doing this." her father said. 

She smiled. "But I like seeing them together. And they probably do this all the time over there and I don't get to witness it. Why can't I record it when it happens here? It's so _cute_." 

"That's not what I meant." the old man continued. "Every time Kagome starts preparing to go back, she always ends up being late, and Inu Yasha always ends up coming over to get her." 

"So?" 

"SO!?! So you just can't keep drugging your daughter to make her late! It's not right!" 

"Well how else am I going to keep her here long enough to get everything on tape?" and with camcorder in hand and a smile on her face, Mrs. Higurashi set off to watch her movie. 

**E N D**

- Laura Li Petri (or some variation on this name. I haven't settled exactly yet.) 

Thanks for reading. I would really like some writing tips. Positive criticism only please. I am already aware I suck. **^.^**


End file.
